Dr Jekyl & Mr Hyde
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Ils sont contraires, leurs caractères les opposent, pourtant ils sont définitivement liés, comme si le Destin avait prit la décision de faire leurs vies se croiser, encore et encore...Mais qu'en ressortira-t-il ?
1. The Doctor at the Hospital

Bien le bonjour à tous ! Me voici avec cette longue fic (à chapitres) qui me fut inspirée par une expression, cette dernière étant le titre même de l'histoire. Je suis du genre à chercher des ressemblances et des compatibilités entre un peu tout (particulièrement les personnages sur lesquels j'aime écrire), et cela m'inspire pas mal, je dois l'avouer. Cette fois, je jette mon dévolu sur… Je vous le dit ? 8D allez, je vous mets le chapitre un et au deux, j'ajoute les persos à la description !

En parlant de chapitres, vous verrez que c'est en quelque sorte des chapitres miroir, à chaque fois d'un côté. Je raconterais donc ce qui se passe deux fois, mais d'un œil différent (ou peut-être en avançant quand même, pour qu'on reste pas à stagner non plus), et si ça vous rappelle le système de RP… C'est normal x'). Voici donc le premier (qui est un peu court, je m'en excuse). Bonne lecture !

 _Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages appartiennent à Fujimaki-sama, le titre à son créateur._

* * *

 **Chapitre Un.**

 _The Doctor at the Hospital_ _._

* * *

« Pourquoi ne deviendrais-tu pas médecin, Kiyoshi ? » Avait dit une fois le kinésithérapeute du brun. Ce dernier y avait repensé à plusieurs fois après cela.

Teppei n'avait jamais eu une idée précise de ce qu'il ferait dans sa vie, comme métier, il ne pensait pas trop à l'avenir sans pour autant l'oublier, mais il préférait profiter au maximum de l'instant présent, comme il l'avait fait en choisissant de revenir au club de basket pour sa seconde année. Alors lorsque cette proposition se présenta à lui, il prit le temps d'y réfléchir.

Il était vrai qu'il n'était pas nul en sciences, et l'idée d'aider des jeunes dans sa situation était tout sauf déplaisante. Il savait ce que ça faisait d'être blessé comme il l'avait été, et redonner courage et sourire le rendait toujours heureux. Il en parla à ses grands-parents qui trouvèrent l'idée excellente. Sa décision était alors prise.

Hyûga n'en revenait pas lorsqu'il lui apprit la nouvelle, Riko avait eu la même réaction. Cela faisait toujours rire le centre lorsqu'il voyait comment ces deux-là pouvaient être synchronisés parfois. Le reste de l'équipe l'avait félicité en lui disant que c'était un bon choix d'avenir, qu'il lui convenait et qu'il serait en mesure d'aider les gens ainsi.

Il avait ensuite fait ses recherches, les études pour devenir kiné étaient un peu longues, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas de temps à revendre. Il demanda à des connaissances dans la médecine qui le conseillèrent de façon avisée, il réussit même à décrocher un petit stage d'une semaine, gracieuseté de son médecin qui avait prit à cœur son intérêt pour la profession. Ce fut donc avec son grand sourire habituel qu'il rendit visite aux patients à l'hôpital publique, prenant le temps de leur parler, de comprendre ce qu'ils vivaient et ressentaient avec sa compassion habituelle, et au bout de trois jours à peine, il s'était déjà attaché à eux, leur racontant des blagues, leur apprenant le hanafuda pour faire des parties avec eux, et les écouter lui raconter leur vie. On lui avait même dit qu'il était un très bon auditeur, et qu'on pouvait sentir la compassion qu'il ressentait pour tous ces malades. Il n'aurait pu exprimer à quel point il en fut profondément flatté. Ce métier était décidément fait pour lui.

Une fois le stage finit, il remercia chaleureusement son médecin et put être content d'avoir de quoi se remplir un CV, et continua, durant les week-ends, à se rendre à l'hôpital, voir ceux qu'il considérait comme des amis parce qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi ils ne le seraient pas. Ils étaient tous heureux de le revoir, déclarant que cela leur faisait du bien que quelqu'un s'intéresse enfin à eux.

Mais un de ces jours-là fut plus triste que les autres.

Monsieur Miyamura était décédé. C'était un vieil homme fort sympathique, toujours souriant et enthousiaste, un peu comme lui. Ils s'appréciaient beaucoup et pouvaient passer des après-midi entières à jouer aux cartes et à discuter. Il se souvenait d'ailleurs qu'il lui parlait souvent d'un de ses petits neveux, le fils de sa nièce s'il se souvenait bien. Il semblait impliqué dans ce qu'il vivait et disait qu'il était le seul à part lui à lui rendre visite, même si ce n'était pas souvent, mais qu'à chaque fois il trouvait qu'il n'avait pas bonne mine. Teppei avait trouvé ces préoccupations touchantes, et eut naturellement de la sympathie pour ce garçon qui semblait aller mal mais qui n'était pas bien bavard.

Des funérailles furent organisées, mais il n'avait pu s'y rendre, retenu par les cours. Il avait insisté pour venir mais on lui avait assuré que le défunt n'aurait pas aimé cela, les études étaient plus importantes que tout, malgré cela le grand brun se sentit légèrement coupable tout de même. Il décida alors de se rendre sur sa tombe. Il lui racontait sa journée, souriant comme toujours. Il n'était pas triste car il savait qu'il n'y avait pas à l'être, c'était la vie, et il fallait toujours en voir le bon côté. Monsieur Miyamura pensait comme lui, c'était pour cela qu'ils s'entendaient si bien.

Il s'y rendait régulièrement, pas trop souvent non plus, mais il prenait soin de toujours passer changer les fleurs pour qu'elles ne fanent pas. Lorsque, par un jour pluvieux, il aperçut une silhouette près de sa tombe. S'approchant, il se demanda s'il s'agissait du garçon dont il lui parlait. Ne voulant pas interrompre le recueillement, il resta à une certaine distance, mais alors qu'il voyait la silhouette repartir, lui laissant la place, il resta presque sidéré en reconnaissant l'individu.

« …Hanamiya ? »

* * *

Huhuuu ! Alors ? Z'en pensez quoi ? 8D Oui j'ai pris un duo assez connu mais que je trouve quand même assez peu exploité, et puis je voulais partager ma vision de ce… Hanamiya *a pas trouvé d'insulte* que je déteste et en même temps ne déteste pas (relation conflictuelle, c'est compliqué). Voilà voilà, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ! Le chapitre deux est déjà prêt, mais j'attends de finir le trois pour garder une marge d'avance. Donc je vous dis à bientôt !

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


	2. The Mister at the Graveyard

Yoo !

Me revoilà pour la suite (enfin une !) de cette fic qui, je préviens tout de suite, ne sera probablement pas très longue x'). Les chapitres seront en revanche de plus en plus longs, d'après ce que j'ai imaginé…

Merci à Ren-chan56 pour sa review qui m'a motivée, et aussi à vous, petits anonymes qui lisez mais ne laissez pas de traces, je vous en veux pas va uwu !

Bon, cessons de bavarder, passons au chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

 _Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages appartiennent à Fujimaki-sama._

* * *

 **Chapitre Deux.  
**

 _The Mister at the Graveyard._

* * *

Hanamiya avait une vie de merde. Il se le disait tous les jours, en se réveillant le matin, en allant au lycée, en assistant aux cours, en mangeant, en s'entrainant au basket, en rentrant chez lui et en s'allongeant dans son lit pour se rendormir.

Il ne trouvait aucun attrait à sa vie quotidienne, si ce n'était les matchs de basket où il pouvait s' _éclater_ à tabasser l'adversaire et voir la façon dont son espoir et ses convictions le quittait peu à peu, mis à part cela, c'était le vide total.

Il ne prenait pas la peine de parler à ses parents qui de toute façon étaient à dix mille lieux de savoir ce qui se tramait dans sa tête et qui de toute façon avaient bien l'air de s'en foutre, et son petit frère était d'une stupidité alarmante, à croire qu'il avait pompé tous les neurones de leur héritage. Aussi, il jugeait inutile de chercher à se socialiser, surtout avec eux. Le meilleur qu'il puisse faire, c'était bien de se plonger dans un livre écrit par quelqu'un qui avait quelque chose dans la tête, des écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles pour ne pas être perturbé par les parasites du monde extérieur, tout en savourant une bonne tablette de chocolat noir 100%. Oui, il pouvait dire que c'était ça, vivre. Du moins pour lui, mais il n'avait pas besoin des notions des autres car ils n'étaient pas lui.

« Tu ne t'amuses pas en jouant au basket ? »

Ah, ce débile de Kiyoshi. Certainement le mec le plus crétin qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré et qu'il ne puisse jamais connaitre de tous temps. Il l'insupportait au plus haut point, et plus il était loin de lui, mieux il se portait. Il était déjà soulagé qu'ils ne soient pas dans le même lycée, sinon il aurait pété un câble, l'aurait assassiné ou aurait quitté Kirisaki au plus vite. D'ailleurs, rien que penser à lui le mettait en rogne, donc il évitait le plus possible que le visage du numéro sept ne lui passe par la tête.

Des projets d'avenir ? Il n'en avait pas et il s'en fichait. Quoique, il en avait peut-être un : avocat. Avocat du Diable, non, Diable d'Avocat serait plus juste. Après tout, user de son don de comédien pour faire s'en sortir des ordures qui iront faire du mal aux gens innocents, n'était-ce pas l'idéal pour lui ? Certainement, même si le fait de sauver des non-coupables risquerait de l'agacer, il pourrait toujours choisir sa clientèle. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas le niveau requis pour y arriver.

Il se souvenait de la tête qu'avait faite son grand-oncle, lorsqu'il était allé le voir pour lui demander ce que ça faisait de faire ce boulot. Son grand-oncle ressemblait beaucoup à Kiyoshi, avec ce même sourire débile et cette gentillesse débordante qui lui donnait envie de vomir, mais pour une sombre raison il l'appréciait. Peut-être parce qu'il avait été le seul, dans sa jeunesse, à venir le voir pour lui demander ce qu'il avait à tirer une tronche de dix mètres de long au repas de famille, alors que personne ne daignait faire attention à lui ? Probablement. Et puis, c'était lui qui lui avait donné goût à la lecture, en lui prêtant _Le Petit Prince_ qu'il avait trouvé horriblement dégoulinant de niaiserie et de rêverie, mais il avait tout de même accroché, il avait trouvé quelque chose à critiquer, sur laquelle se défouler, c'était pas mal après tout.

D'ailleurs, quand il avait appris à un dîner quelconque qu'il était hospitalisé pour problèmes articulaires graves, il avait éprouvé une once d'intérêt au sujet, même si c'était peu, c'était déjà mieux que lorsqu'il avait appris la mort de ses grands-parents qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé intéressants.

Il était allé le voir une fois, comme ça, mais il avait fini par y revenir, et avait découvert quelque chose d'étonnant : il était le seul à lui rendre visite. Sérieusement ? Alors qu'il avait pourtant le profil type de l'homme bon sous tous rapports ? Voilà qui était étrange, mais au fond pas si étonnant; les hommes sont dégueulasses, ils ne cherchent que l'intérêt, et même un homme dit si bon et si généreux ne valait pas la peine qu'ils se déplacent et achètent un bouquet de fleurs bon marché. C'en était… Désolant.

Aussi, il avait prit l'habitude de s'y rendre, comme ça, feignant n'accorder aucune attention à ce que lui racontait le vieil homme, mais il avait tout de même appri certaines choses, sur sa famille notamment, mais qui n'allaient pas non plus l'en rapprocher. Après tout, des histoires de tromperies, d'adultères et d'enfants secrets, ça n'avait rien de glorieux. D'ailleurs il se demandait pourquoi son grand-oncle lui racontait de telles choses, ne voulait-il pas qu'il s'intègre et devienne quelqu'un de _bien_ ? Il devait être complètement crétin pour croire que ça allait marcher avec de telles histoires.

La dernière fois qu'il était allé le voir, il lui avait parlé d'un gars qui avait fait un stage dans l'hôpital et qui continuait à lui rendre visite. Ainsi ils étaient deux maintenant, au moins il ne mourrait pas sans avoir vu une nouvelle tête sympathique, il supposa que ce devait être suffisant à son bonheur. Mais il ne supposa pas qu'il décède vraiment quelques jours plus tard. C'était un peu tôt, mais les médecins affirmaient qu'il s'agissait d'une mort naturelle. Il aurait bien envisagé un complot autour de sa mort s'il n'avait pas senti un certain vide, ou plutôt, le vide se remplir. Autant dire que ça le faisait chier.

Il n'aurait pas cru qu'il s'attacherait à ce vieux trop souriant, pourtant il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'était pas idiot. Il avait apprécié ces moments passés dans cette chambre d'hôpital, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Ça lui avait donné l'impression de ne pas être seul, de temps en temps, ça faisait… _Du bien_. Il manqua de rendre son déjeuner lorsqu'il avait pensé ça.

Il avait fini par se décider à aller sur sa tombe, juste pour lui cracher son dégout à la gueule et le rendre coupable de ce semblant de douleur qu'il connaissait à sa perte. C'était complètement con, il devait l'avouer, mais il avait bien le droit d'être con une fois de temps en temps, non ?

Visiblement non, vu qui il avait croisé en se retournant, prêt à partir après n'avoir pu lâcher qu'un "merde" sur la fameuse tombe qu'il s'était imaginé mettre sans dessus dessous tout le long du trajet jusqu'au cimetière. Mais le visage étonné au possible qui lui fit face le convainquit.

Il éviterait de faire quoi que ce soit de con à l'avenir. _Plus jamais._

* * *

Et un second chapitre de bouclé ! Je me mets de suite au troisième, histoire de pouvoir tenir ce rythme. Mais avec la rentrée qui approche ça risque d'être un peu plus dur pour moi xwx" je ferais quand même de mon mieux, promis !

Merci d'avoir lu, et je vous serais encore plus reconnaissantes si vous laissiez des reviews pour me donner votre avis et m'aider à m'améliorer !

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


End file.
